In the field of digital image processing and stereo vision, image warping is a transformation process based on pixel coordinate mapping (e.g., independently of color values). Image warping may, for example, be used to correct distortion of an image caused by a camera lens, and for image rectification, which is a transformation process used to project two or more images onto a common image plane.